Quand le Sang et la Vengeance se mêlent à un Amour
by Manga-Artist-91
Summary: Une jeune garde qui a passé sa vie à protéger la grande famille Starkk devra, à la mort de son roi, servir la pire personne du monde... Jusqu'au jour où elle retrouvera le goût à la vie et au combat, grâce à une certaine personne. Je m'excuse pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe et sur les différents prénoms. Merci d'avance.


**Game Of Thrones**

 **I**

Qui je suis , pourquoi je vous parle , vous n'avez pas à le savoir , je suis juste la dernière personne qui pourra vous parlez ici . Vous êtes à Winterfell , enfin vous étiez , avant j'étais un garde loyal de Mr Stark mais maintenant qu'il est mort , ma place est avec mon roi , Joffrey Baratheon ou Lannister , un roi sans pitié qui à essayé de me tuer plus d'une fois c'est vrai , il veut juste que je le serve mais ne peut pas supporter l'idée que j'ai pus servir Stark auparavant . Ainsi donc je suis au milieu des autres hommes , mais ce n'est pas ma place , c'est juste une couverture , bon , maintenant il faut que je me présente alors voilà je suis-

-Hey , Akiryon , dépêche mec , il nous attends dans la salle du roi pour nous occuper de la sécurité !

-J-J'arrive !

Voila , mais encore une fois , je le redis , c'est une couverture , mon vrai nom est Akira Galadriel , mes amis m'appelle 'Kelly car c'est plus simple pour mon identité seulement je n'ai pas d'amis . Je suis une femme ayant la vingtaine d'étés maintenant seulement je sais me battre et conserve l'apparence d'un homme , seul Stark était au courant de ma véritable identité , ainsi que sa famille avec qui je me sentais réellement à l'aise , avec ses filles surtout , Arya et Sansa Stark . Je discutai beaucoup avec Sansa , pour nous occuper ou pour faire mon travail par la même occasion , avec la plus jeune , Arya , nous nous combattions , je lui apprenais à se battre sommairement , nous faisions des courses et je la laissait gagner mais rien d'autre entre nous . Mon travail était de les protéger seulement , on m'a enfermée dans les cachot le jours de la mort de Eddard Stark , je n'ai pas revus ses enfants sauf Sansa qui ne m'adressais que de faibles sourires lorsque nous nous voyions mais maintenant qu'elle à disparue , je ne les ai plus revus . J'ai donc appris à connaître les Lannister et maintenant j'ai compris que Joffrey n'est pas le pire Lannister , le pire ou plutôt la pire reste Cersei Lannister elle prends un malin plaisir à rendre ma vie horrible et insinifiante pour qui quonque , une horreur . Bref , je m'arme , cuirasse , épée , emblême , spallière , jambière et casque puis me voila prête . Je suis les autres gardes royaux et me poste à l'aile nord , près de la porte en face de Joffrey , un de mes compagnon est de l'autre côté de la porte .

-Akiryon , viens par là je te prie .

-...

-C'est un ordre de ton roi !

Je m'avance et met un genoux à terre puis me relève comme j'ai appris à le faire devant "mon" seigneur , celui que je sert . Il me regarde avec un sourire et se lève de son trône , je remarque quatres de mes compagnons de chambre derrière le trône de fer .

-Je vois que tu as appris nos coutûmes .

-J'ai eu de bon prescepteur étant enfant mon roi , rien à voir avec ce que vous prétendez .

-Imprudent , tu défis ton roi , de plus , le seul et unique roi de nos terres , le roi des sept couronnes ! Mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour parler de cela avec toi , j'ai entendus dire que des paysans volaient mes bâteaux privés pour leurs feux , je t'ordonne d'aller voir , j'ai demander à tes compagnons derrière moi de t'accompagner alors allez-y .

-Bien mon roi .

Je me retournais et partis en direction des portes avec les quatres gardes à mes côtés . Le voyage se fit en silence , personne ne parla mais arrivé au port privée de Joffrey et des autres Lannister , tout les bâteaux étaient là , seul une toute petite barque faisait mouche au milieu des navires majestieux et sertient de décorations .

-Il est borné ou quoi , tout est là , il ne manque rien , il est vraiment idiot ma parole , hein les ga-

Je ne vis que un garde me frapper le casque violemment avec le pommeau de son épée et je tombai dans l'inconscience .

Ma tête me fait un de ces mal , quand je vous ai dis qu'il ne manquai pas une occasion de vouloir me tuer , je parie sur les terres de Winterfell que je suis dans un cachot . Bon , on va verifié tout de suite . Et je me réveille avec un bruit de vague . Je me redresse comme je peux et ne vois que de l'eau , je prends peur et me redresse furieusement , j'ai très chaud et je met ma main sur la tête , je regarde le liquide bizarre qui en sors et aperçoit du sang presque séché , cela fait peu de temps que je suis au milieu de ces eaux . Je me regarde sommairement et remarque que je ne porte plus mon armure , je ne possède plus que mes bottes , jambières en acier et mon épée , mais le reste , c'est plus choquant , je suis en chemise à lacet légèrement ouverte et un pantalon couleur chair avec une ceinture en cuir pour le tenir . Mes cheveux , c'est une catastrophe , il sont platine ainsi que court mais en bataille et je meurs faim et soif .

Jour 2 : Je vais bientôt mourir de faim et de soif , je ne peux plus tenir , je ne vois aucunes terres à l'horizon , aucunes mouettes et encore moins de pluie , je vais vraiment mourir au milieu des eaux . Je dors souvent et ne vois presque plus le temps défiler sous mes yeux pris d'une fatigue continuelle .

Jours 3 : L'enfer s'abbat sur moi , je me demande ce que je lui est fait , peut être que le diable est tout simplement Joffrey et qu'il m'envoie en enfer de la façon la plus douloureuse qui existe . Je suis tellement fatiguée que j'ai pensée plus d'une fois à me servir de mon épée pour en finir mais je n'ai pas assez de force pour la lever . Je suis tellement faible qu'il m'arrive d'avoir des hallutinations , tiens prenez par exemple maintenant , j'entends comme le cris des mouettes me percer les tympans , j'ai même l'impression qu'il y en à une là , juste devant moi . Mais attendez , ce n'est pas un rêve , elle est vraiment là en plus , je peux la voir , la sentir , la toucher , l'entendre , mon esprit ne me joue pas de tour , elle est réelle et juste devant moi . Je me lève aussi rapidement que je le peux , seulement , ça ne sert à rien , je suis trop faible pour faire quoi que ce sois , je vois juste que je prends de la vitesse et que j'arrive à une plage . Ce fus rapide en effet , je suis déjà entrain de sortir de la barque mais ne fait que tomber dans l'eau salée qui m'assèche encore plus . Une forêt est juste devant moi , je prends donc mon épée et y cours , enfin j'appelle ça courir mais ce n'est qu'une démarche de paysan ivre . Je me rattrappe de justesse à un arbre avant de finalement tomber à terre et de m'assoupir un peu , mais si je dors maintenant je vais mourir , et surement pas après avoir survécue à ce périple ! J'entends des pas venir dans ma direction , je ne peux pas bien me cacher alors ils me repèrent et cours dans ma direction , j'attache vite mon baudrier à ma ceinture et dégaine mon épée avant de me retourner , là je fais face à deux hommes montés comme des colosses et les détailles , avec difficultés , j'ai la vision qui se trouble : ils sont grands avec un casque noir en cuir ne laissant voir que leurs yeux , une simple cuirasse noir laissant les bras nus , une lance , une épée et un bouclier , ils avaient l'air près au combat alors je fonçais vers eux et l'adrénaline me suffit à les blésser , le premier à la jambe et l'autre au bras gauche mais lorsque je me redressai je sentis une énorme présence derrière moi , je me retournai et vis un dragon , un dragon aussi noir que le charbon , et immense avec ça ! Il hurla et je tombai au sol en lachant mon épée , completement tétanisée . Plusieurs pas s'élevèrent dans la forêt alors qu'un homme , une femme et trois soldats arrivèrent :

-Arrête ! Cria la femme un bras en l'air .

Le dragon se stoppa net avant de s'envoler dans les airs . J'étais toujours sous le choc quand on me souleva avec force .

-Qui es-tu étranger ?

-Je ...

J'essayai de parler mais je ne fis que tousser de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes me lache et que je tombe parterre en crachant du sang .

-Ramener le au camp et vite !

-Bien Mère des dragons .

Mes poumons me font un mal de chien et pourtant on me relève , m'enmène avec eux dans la forêt et ils prennent mon épée . Après quelques minutes de marche forcée , nous arrivâmes à un énorme campement , immense avec des milliers de soldats vêtus exactement de la même façon que les soldats de tout à l'heure . On m'enmena dans une tente avec d'autres hommes blessés , on m'allongea dans un lit alors qu'une femme au cheveux blanc avec des lunettes arriva et m'observa .

-Elle est assoiffée , fatiguée et surement faible ma reine , il serait préférable de la soignée avant de lui poser toutes sortes de questions .

-Bien , faites , si vous avez besoin d'aide , n'hésiter pas .

-Votre altesse je ne peux me permettre de soliciter votre aide pour une simple paysanne .

-... Hey , je ne ... suis pas ... une pay-paysanne ...

-Reposez-vous maintenant .

-Vous l'avez appelé , paysanne ? Le terme ne serait pas paysan plutôt ?

-Non , c'est une femme votre altesse .

-Oh ! Je ne le savais pas .

-Ne vous inquiêtez pas , bon je vais m'occuper d'elle et des immaculés blessés , je vous contacterai lorsqu'elle sera en état de vous répondre sur ses agissements .

-Elle sortie et une fois que la médecin fut retourner , je pris mon épée et la menaca de me relacher .

-Calmez-vous , vous trembler comme une feuille , je vais vous soignée .

-Pas avant que vous ne m'ayez répondu , où sommes nous !

-Bon vous êtes à Pentos . Ca vous va ? Maintenant posez cette arme ou je crie !

-Bon très bien .

Je posai mon épée à terre et me replaca dans le lit en attendant la femme qui revint avec un livre et plusieurs flacons différents . Elle me demanda de manger un bout que j'avala sans macher et faillit m'étouffer , je bus beaucoup d'eau après ça , mes poumons ne m'ont plus fait mal du tout mais ma faim n'avait pourtant pas disparue . J'arrivai à bien parler au bout d'une heure et ne tremblais plus du tout , magie ? Je ne sais pas . Alors que je nettoyais tranquillement ma lame et que j'avais demandé à la femme de nouveaux vêtements car les miens étaient sales et puaient vraiment , elle revint avec la femme de tout à l'heure , je la détaillai et après quelque secondes , voila le bilan : grande avec les cheveux argent , or , les yeux améthyste et une robe longue bleu très belle , elle était vraiment très belle .

-Bien étrangère , je me présente , Daenerys Targharien , Mère des dragon et Kaleesy .

-Euh , enchanté .

-Puis-je connaître votre nom ?

-De passage .

-Elle vous à demandé votre nom , vous allez lui répondre !

-Du calme mon cher ami , je vous présente Jorah Mormont , mon garde personnel .

-Bon , je m'appelle Akira , Akira Galadriel .

-Enchanté , et vous venez d'où ?

-Exactement ? Winterfell .

-Vous pouvez vous lever et marcher ?

-Biensure-

-Votre altesse il faudrait qu'elle se change peut être .

-Bien sure ! Allez y , nous vous attendront à l'extérieur .

Je me relevai en prenant les habits des bras de la femme . Je me dévêtis et habillai avec les nouveaux vêtements , c'était une chemise noire et grise sans manches avec lacets et une cuirasse très légère , un pantalon marron noir des bottes en cuir et une petite ceinture avec mon baudrier et mon épée accrochés à celle-ci . Je sortis de la tente et tombai nez à nez avec la reine , elle était légèrement plus petite que moi mais surement le même âge . Elle me vit et sourit . A ce moment précis, je me suis demandé : qu'allait il advenir de moi.


End file.
